


Soft to the Touch

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: У Кандроса кинк на людей — и есть среди них один, к которому Кандрос особенно неравнодушен.





	Soft to the Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft to the Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675653) by [sawbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones). 



В людях было нечто особенное: их стойкость, целеустремленность, умение адаптироваться. Их тела казались мягкими и беззащитными, но могли вынести многое. Ловкие пальцы, гибкие языки; поразительное разнообразие эмоций, культур, идей, тел, характеров. Они ворвались на галактическую арену с треском. Какая еще раса, считавшаяся «примитивной», могла похвастать тем, что при первом же контакте сцепилась с одной из наиболее развитых и милитаризированных рас в Галактике? А потом они получили посольство на Цитадели, а следом — и место в Совете. Никто и глазом моргнуть не успел. 

Многие были возмущены этим. Некоторые даже ненавидели людей. Но много было и тех, кому они нравились. На самом деле, у людей быстро возникла своя фанбаза в экстранете — нужно только было знать, где искать.

Азари, будучи азари, особое внимание уделяли их культуре и бесчисленному количеству направлений искусства. Многие азари, в силу эмоциональности людей, находили мелдлинг с ними особенно приятным, а некоторые даже считали, что их физическая схожесть делала людей прекрасной альтернативой для тех, кто считал свою расу наиболее привлекательной, но не желал вступать в «чистокровные» отношения.

И, конечно, еда. Человеческая еда быстро завоевала популярность среди тех, кто мог ее есть. 

Турианцы, будучи турианцами, воспринимали людей совершенно по-особенному. Множество энтузиастов в среде военных и историков бесконечно спорило о человеческой тактике, человеческом оружии, их боевом духе — о людях вообще. Некоторые даже говорили о безусловном превосходстве людей. Кандрос предполагал, что это было своего рода кинком — хотя об этом говорили не так откровенно, как на некоторых других сайтах, с которыми Кандрос был знаком куда как лучше.

На тех сайтах восхищались людьми, их нежной кожей и изящными телами. Кто-то писал об этом анонимно, кто-то — нет, но такие треды все были об одном. У людей такие яркие глаза, такие мелодичные голоса. Люди гораздо крепче, чем кажется. Люди ненасытны. Люди жаждут турианского члена, хотят его в каждой дырке. Люди могут трахаться всю ночь напролет, люди любят, когда их держат, любят, когда их подчиняют. Были и те, кто хотел грубо оттрахать такую нежную, изысканную добычу, и те, кто находил волнительное удовольствие в том, как уверенно люди руководили другими — как будто они были рождены, чтобы править Галактикой. Люди любили подчинять — или любили, чтобы их подчиняли, иногда — и то, и другое. Кандрос определенно видел прелесть в том, чтобы изобразить хладнокровного и властного турианца, подыграв стереотипам людей, но было что-то и в фантазии о том, чтобы быть с человеком нежным — таким же нежными, какими были люди. С людьми он мог бы быть мягче и ласковее, чем с любым турианцем — это и нравилось ему больше всего. Этого он и хотел.

О таком тоже писали на сайтах. Вопросы о межвидовых отношениях обсуждались в экстранете со времен его возникновения, но с тех пор, как люди появились на сцене, поднялся тот еще хайп. Растерянные турианцы отчаянно вопрошали: что делать с человеком? Что такое поцелуй, кто-нибудь это уже пробовал? Эти их «волосы» чувствительны? Если человек показывает зубы, это хороший или плохой знак? Как мне заставить моего человека смеяться? Люди правда любят, когда их подхватывают на руки? Кандрос проводил на этих сайтах достаточно много времени.

Конечно, теперь экстранета не существовало — по крайней мере, в таком виде, в каком они привыкли к нему в Млечном Пути. Теперь они пользовались упрощенной версией, предназначенной только для того, что было непосредственно связано с работой. Но даже будь она предназначена для общения, Кандрос вряд ли решился бы запостить туда что-нибудь. На «Нексусе» было слишком мало турианцев, чтобы он мог быть уверен, что останется инкогнито — даже если бы он воспользовался своими полномочиями, чтобы стереть электронную подпись. Кандрос уже подергал за пару ниточек, чтобы его персональные файлы не прогоняли через любую проверку, кроме сканирования на вирусы; он взял с собой столько специальных изданий "Форнакса", что их хватило бы на десять лет, даже если бы Кандрос прекратил читать статьи. 

"Форнакс" удовлетворял его только отчасти. Это сделалось более чем очевидно в день, когда он встретил Скотта Райдера. Райдер соответствовал всем стереотипам о людях. Он со своей наспех сколоченной командой появился, когда никто уже не ждал, готовый едва ли не в одиночку спасти ситуацию. «Нексус» едва справлялся с тем, чтобы поддерживать системы жизнеобеспечения, когда внезапно прибыл «Гиперион» — с Райдером на борту, подобным урагану.

Сперва его мнение о Первопроходце было двояким, но Кандрос оказался захвачен Райдером моментально. Кандрос находил его юмор и горячее желание помочь невероятно располагающими; его чувство долга не могло не восхищать, а навыки определенно заслуживали внимания. Его полные, чувственные губы и голубые глаза... ну, они точно не делали Райдера хуже. Кандросу нравилась даже щетина на его лице. Это было так необычно, так интригующе; Кандрос всегда жалел, что люди предпочитают бриться. Ему хотелось знать, как ощущается щетина — так же, как волосы на голове? А еще — были ли у Райдера волосы на теле? Об этом тоже писали на форумах.

Стало чуть легче, когда Кандрос подключил Райдера к делам АПЕКС. Ну, легче в некотором смысле, и гораздо тяжелее — в другом. Наблюдать за тем, как Райдер работает, было сплошным удовольствием. Даже при наступательных операциях Кандрос был уверен: если его ребят возглавляет Первопроходец, они будут в порядке. Он управлялся со своими биотическими, техническими и боевыми умениями так, как будто это было проще простого. 

Но, кроме того — и это было лучше всего — Кандрос мог видеть Райдера в те тихие моменты, что предшествовали боевым операциям и следовали за ними. Прежде у него не было такой роскоши — им приходилось работать в разных сферах.

 

Кандрос всегда присматривал за отрядом, непрестанно мониторя ситуацию, и высказывал предложения и наблюдения, если в том возникала нужда.

— Челнок в пути, но придется подождать, — сказал он, одним когтем удерживая кнопку связи. Операция на Базе «Магма» была для его отряда плевым делом. Кандрос еще не успел дать отмашку челноку, но это было не критично. Базу полностью зачистили, и причин для поспешной эвакуации не было. — Устраивайтесь со всем удобством. 

Эти слова подарили ему возможность увидеть, как Райдер снял шлем и взлохматил свои потемневшие от пота волосы. Кандрос наблюдал, как он приспустил броню до талии и опустился на ступени, деля пак с другим человеком, который тоже с готовностью избавился от некоторой части брони. Кандрос слышал, как они переговариваются по открытому каналу, отпуская шутливые комментарии о своих напарниках-инопланетянах — турианцах и кроганах. Отряд выглядел веселым, несмотря на то, что им приходилось ждать. Присутствие Первопроходца шло на пользу боевому духу.

Щеки Райдера горели ярким румянцем. Кандросу хотелось сжать их в ладонях. Его живот напрягся, когда он подался вперед, чтобы вытащить флягу из пака — к нему Кандросу тоже хотелось прикоснуться. Облизать его. Укусить — но мягко. Гладить его, тереться о него, обкончать его. Он хотел вжаться бедрами в пах Райдера, трахнуться так; с этой частью человеческого тела можно было сделать столько всего...

Кандрос скользнул рукой под пояс своих форменных штанов, провел когтем вдоль почти разошедшихся пластин. Он был на взводе еще с тех пор, как началась миссия, и при первом же касании член ткнулся ему в ладонь. Кандрос сжал его так легко, как только мог, стараясь прикасаться к себе только самой нежной частью ладони, когда сдергивал. Другой рукой он увеличил изображение с камеры дрона — Райдер сделал глубокий глоток, запрокинув голову; его кадык дернулся, когда он сглотнул. Райдер передал флягу другому солдату и откинулся на локти, как будто грелся на солнышке. 

Кандрос прикоснулся к экрану, провел когтем по груди Скотта. Однажды он уложит его на кровать — так же, как сейчас тот лежал под светом этих звезд. Кандрос согнет его ноги в коленях и вылижет так, что Скотт превратится в дрожащий комок нервов; он будет готов для Кандроса, но сперва — Кандрос его поцелует. Ему говорили, что поцелуи — лучшее, что изобрели люди. Пробовать друг друга на вкус, делить на двоих дыхание, не бояться прижаться нежными губами к клыкастой челюсти хищника — наибольший акт интимности, какой только Кандрос мог представить.

Он начал сдергивать быстрее, времени было мало, но Кандрос и так не продержался бы долго. Он прижал ладонь ко рту, пытаясь представить, на что это будет похоже — их первый, идеальный поцелуй. Он постарался имитировать мандибулами те движения, какие люди вытворяли губами; его лицевые пластины были попросту не предназначены для такого — но это было хоть что-то.

— Кандрос, ты уже получил расчетное время прибытия челнока? — внезапно спросил Скотт, и его усталый, но довольный голос заставил мандибулы Кандроса вздрогнуть. — Еще немного — и ты получишь на «Нексус» мое высохшее чучело.

Кандрос не мог ответить ему. Если бы он включил микрофон, стало бы очевидно, чем он занимается — его выдали бы и тяжелое дыхание, и влажные звуки. Райдер нахмурился, не получив ответа. Он поднял взгляд на камеру дрона. 

— Кандрос? — повторил он, щурясь от солнца. — Тиран, ты меня слышишь?

— Слышу тебя, Скотт, — рыкнул Кандрос, хотя микрофон все еще был выключен. Он сопротивлялся желанию закрыть глаза и сжать член крепче, заставляя себя смотреть на экран, на Райдера, смотрящего на него. — Я даже могу... могу тебя почувствовать.

Он кончил, не отрывая взгляда от своего человека, накрыв рукой рот — как будто давил свои надрывные стоны. Слава духам, поблизости не было других турианцев — Кандрос был уверен, что они услышали бы его и через стену. Он дал себе пару секунд, чтобы успокоиться, и вызвал челнок. СЭМ уже начал прощупывать систему, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.

— У нас были проблемы со связью с нашей стороны, но сейчас все в норме. Расчетное время прибытия челнока — две минуты, — сказал Кандрос, стараясь заставить свой голос звучать спокойно. Одна из турианок посмотрела в камеру, ее мандибулы дрогнули. Кандрос надеялся, она подумает, что он просто задремал. — Отличная работа, команда. Когда вернетесь — с меня выпивка.

— Убедись, что моя будет со льдом, — сказал Райдер, поднимаясь на ноги. Он размял плечи и снова полностью облачился в броню. — Мне нужно что-нибудь крепкое и холодное. 

_Да,_ подумал Кандрос. _А мне нужен ледяной душ._


End file.
